Dimensional Heroes Ages: Red and Blue
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes Dan and Leonis travel across the nostalgic Kanto region where the two become pokemon trainers in order to become stronger with pokemon and themselves.
1. Dan

The scene opened with a stage as a man in a lab coat stood on the stage as the lights came on.

"Hello one and ,all and welcome. My name is Professor Oak. I am often referred to as the professor of Pokemon. There are some very interesting creatures that inhabit this world and as you maybe aware, we refer to these creatures simply as Pokemon. While some people have Pokemon as pets, others use them for battles. Either way, we have found numerous ways for us to coexist."

He picked up a red and white ball and tossed it as out came a small Eevee.

"Are you interested in learning about this Pokemon world? I'll be your guide on a story of dreams and adventures. But now….a world of pokemon awaits! Let's get started!" he said as the video cut out before Dan and Leonis.

"Well, that's….one way to prep us." Leonis said.

In front of them were three pokeballs.

"Seriously? How can we even know if we get the one we need?" Leonis said.

Dan reached out and chose the one in the middle. "Charmander!" Dan said as out came an orange lizard with a flame on its tail.

"Okay, in that case….Squirtle!" Leonis said grabbing the one on the right end as out came a small blue turtle.

Each of then grabbed their pokedexes and headed out. After they left, someone walked right into the room. It was Fluttershy who had snuck in and took the last ball. "Sweet little thing. Can't leave you all alone in….forever waiting." Fluttershy said walking out with the ball.

"Hold it there, miss." Professor Oak said walking out. "You forgot some things to take with you."

He handed her her own pokedex, which was the color of her light Yellow skin and had her dress mark on it, with six pokeballs.

"Y-you knew I was here?" Fluttershy asked.

"At first, i didnt really think if anyone would take Bulbasaur here. But you….you came and took Bulbasaur with ease. If its not too much trouble, I know those two went to complete the pokedex but...I was wondering if you would as well." Oak said.

"Oh… I will professor Oak. It's really nice to be said that by the first ever Pokemon Professor." Fluttershy said.

"Not so fast. Your journey will be full of danger. Not only will you be capturing pokemon and adding them to the Pokedex, you'll also be tasked with capturing….three legendary pokemon." Oak said.

"The three bird pokemon." Fluttershy said.

"Yes. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Three impossible pokemon to capture, but if anyone can do it, its you." Oak said.

"Oh. Well, would it be cool to bring friends whenever I go after these?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course. Support is always a good thing." Oak said.

"Good." Fluttershy said as she walked out, so the professor couldn't see her terrified face.

"I-I think I'm in over my head with this…" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Lemon said leaning against the building.

"Gah! Uh...how much did you…" Fluttershy began.

"The whole thing." Lemon said. "But relax. I won't tell a soul. In fact, I wanna help you."

"You do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. My Elec Armor uses electricity. All the birds are flying types. With me, I pretty much even out the odds. Besides, I've been getting pretty lazy since our Volt left." Lemon said. "Also,

I have a bit of a pokemon problem myself." Lemon said as she pointed to show a Pikachu sleeping on her head. "The little guy came from an egg Indigo's Raichu had and it has been following me since. Thinks I'm its mother."

"Well, you were in there last. And it is common knowledge that the first thing newborns see is assumed to be their mother." Fluttershy said. "But wait… shouldnt it have been a Pichu first?"

"It was. It evolved pretty fast." Lemon said. "Still, not gonna let this get me down."

"Thanks for helping Lemon." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, its either hang with the cool girls or stay with the boys." Lemon said as she eyed Dan and Leonis having a battle already.

"Oh my, theyre already at it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. That Leonis is a bit of a spitfire. Started a battle with Dan and its only route 1." Lemon said.

They saw Charmander and Squirtle battling hard against one another before Squirtle came out the obvious winner as Dan recalled Charmander.

"How weak! Yep! I'm strong and awesome!" Leonis said walking off victorious as Dan looked at the ball he held.

"Even after getting to know Zexis guys, that guys ego is way past abnormal. I get the feeling that its gonna get him killed." Dan said.

"You can say that again, Dan." Lemon said as she and Fluttershy came up. "So, how was it? Bit more difficult that what you usually played, right?"

"I don't get it. Neither of us have used Pokemon before and we should be at the same level." Dan said.

"No, clearly the guy using Squirtle is more experienced." said a young man in orange with both eyes closed and spiky black hair.

"Oh my… youre…!" Fluttershy said.

"That's Brock!" Lemon said in awe.

"What do you mean by him being more experienced?" Dan asked.

"Do you understand the type and characteristics of your own pokemon? You and your pokemon are not in sync. His Squirtle responded quickly to its trainers commands and was able to move using its own judgment. Because the pokemon and the trainer are connected. It acknowledged the trainers power." Brock said.

"I see. Got it!" Dan said. "Gotta battle against everyone with pokemon." Dan said.

"Hold it. You're going to make that weakened Charmander battle after how much hurt it took?" Brock asked. "Take it to the Pokemon Center first in Viridian city. Its the building with the red roof. The go to Pewter City and battle the gym leader there." he said walking away.

"Okay." Dan said as he walked off with Charmander.

"Um… should we tell him YOURE the Pewter Gym leader?" Lemon said quickly before seeing he was gone. "Man that guy is good."

"I dont wanna do it, but…" Fluttershy said. "Lets catch more pokemon!"

"Gotta have something. And I guess were both jealous of twilight and Indigo. Whaddya say little buddy? Wanna battle some guys?" Lemon said to Pikachu on her head.

"Pika." it said in its sleep.

"Aw. I gotta remember to get a picture later." Lemon said.

"I was jealous of Twilight for having pokemon. So why not?" Fluttershy said tossing hers out. Bulbasaur came out.

"Saur." It said.

"This will be my training. Im not a good fighter, but maybe if i do this, then I can be a bit stronger than yesterday. Oh please will you help me, Bulbasaur?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bulbasaur!" it said.

"You know what? Consider it mine too." Lemon said as they shook hands. "We'll get stronger here together!"

The two were soon off on their own journey across the Kanto Region.

Meanwhile with Dan, he was soon at the doors of the Pewter City gym.

"You seriously wanna battle Brock? You're about 100 lightyears too early to do that." one of the people outside said.

"Yeah. You aren't that experienced." the other said.

"You know, I may not look it, but I know a think or two about Brawling." Dan said. "I figured it out along the way."

"Figured what out?" the boy asked.

"What that guy meant." Dan asked. "Even though ive only ever been on this journry thing for 5 days…"

"5 days?!" the girl said in surprise. "You are not ready for battle."

"Its all right. He's my guest." Brock said approaching.

"Brock, hey!" Dan said. "So youre the Gym Leader here huh? Were you playin me this whole time?"

"Not at all. Now, tell me, before we battle, how many badges do you have?" Brock asked.

"None." Dan said.

"I see." Brock said as a panel with pokeballs opened as Brock grabbed the middle two. "Then I'll battle you with these two pokemon."

"Hey, Hold up!" Lemon said as she and fluttershy barreled in. "We want in on this too!"

"L-lemon i told you… I dont wanna fight a gym leader…" Fluttershy said, who was dragged along.

"But…" Lemon said.

"Sorry to say, I already have a challenger and he's going to be the one battling. But you two can spectate." Brock said.

"Okay." Lemon siad. "Be careful dan. Brock's really strong. And…"

Brock threw out a pokeball, revealing a Geodude.

"Did I mention his gym specializes in rock pokemon?" Lemon asked.

"Charmander!" Dan said tossing it out. "Ember! Then Scratch!"

Both attacks hit Geodude as it withstood.

"Tackle!" Brock said as Geodude rammed into Charmander. "You don't seem to have learned anything. Fire types are weak to rocks. You do have other pokemon don't you? If you only battle with Charmander, its way to difficult."

"Right. Return! Go, Nidoran!" Dan said as Charmander returned as out came the pink Nidoran. "Double Kick!" he shouted as Nidoran kicked Geodude twice before it fell.

"Return Geodude!" Brock said calling it back. "Go, Onix!" Brock shouted as the large rock snake itself came out.

"Oh, crud…" Dan said. "Double Kick!"

"Bide!" Brock said as Nidoran attacked. "It cant attack for 2 turns but after that, it doubles the damage it takes on."

"Cmon, Dan! Youre supposed to be number 1 at stuff like this, have you finally lost your spark after retiring from Bakugan?!" Lemon asked.

Dan then gasped.

"Rememeber all the battles you had with Drago! You were like a team, partners! Isnt that what Pokemon is like too?" Lemon asked.

"Onix! Bide!" Brock said as it took out Nidoran with one hit.

"Return! Go, Rattata!" Dan said as the small purple rat ran up Onix before Onix took it out. "Spearow!" he shouted as a small bird came out before it fell. "Metapod! Use String shot!"

A green cocoon came out as it covered Onix in string.

"That won't work!" Brock said as Onix broke free and hit Metapod away.

"Return! Only one left! Go, Charmander!" Dan shouted as Charmander came out. "You know, I thought I was losing the spark. The eagerness that we felt after every battle we fought." he said. "Looking at Charmander, its like a small piece of Drago is always with me. I know….we can do it!"

"Hmm. Seems you actually do get it. But, we're both almost out of energy, so….next attack wins it all." Brock said.

"Couldnt agree more!" Dan said before Charmander's tail glowed brighter than before as a large fire ball came out.

"What is that?!" the boy said.

"Boosted Dragon!" they heard Drago's voice says the fire ball hit onix, sending him to the ground before Brock returned him.

"But, how did he…." the girl said as a piece of string fell from the air. "Metapods string?"

"I thought Onix tore off all the string, but that one strand make it a split second to slow to avoid the powerful attack." Brock said approaching Dan before showing a small badge. "Here. The Boulder Badge, proof of your victory here."

"Thanks, Brock." Dan said.

And so Dan left the Gym, being more confident than before. 


	2. Fluttershy and Lemon's Legend Hunt: Ice

It was in the cold waters of the ocean that Fluttershy and Lemon were in a small rowboat as they approached a frozen ice formation.

"Well, that's gotta be it. The Seafoam Islands." Lemon said. "That's where Articuno is suppose to be."

"Weve caught a lot of pokemon i such a short time." Fluttershy said.

"Tell me about it. Leonis was surprised to see us beat Misty first before he ever got there. Thats gotta be a bit damaging to his ego…" Lemon said. "Then I got a Jolteon of of Dan in exchange for the Flareon i caught. I dunno, i guess he didnt want the prickly guy."

"Well, be that as it may, Articuno is one of the big catches we need to complete the Pokedex." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. Good thing I packed those snow suits." Lemon said. "Cause I don't feel like getting frost bite."

They ascended up the mountain in their cold weather gear and found a myriad of men and pokemon frozen in ice. All of these men had Rs on their shirts.

"Team Rocket beat us too it. Every regions gotta have one of these organizations." Lemon said.

Articuno then descended from the mountain and landed in front of them. It spread its large wings and stood ready for battle.

(Cue-xi-on - Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World)

"Ugh. It must think were with these guys." Lemon said.

"Um… do we go back then before it attacks us?" Fluttershy said.

"You came out here to get strong, we arent leaving this thing until we battle it." Lemon said.

"Uh...okay." Fluttershy said shaking in her boots.

"Oh for the love of…" Lemon said grabbing a ball from Fluttershy's stash and tossing it as a Magmar came out. "Huh? I didnt think you'd catch one of these…"

"Well I…." Fluttershy said before Articuno wailed.

"You know what, I'll get the full story later!" Lemon said as her suit activated as she started hitting Articuno with lightning bolts.

"Okay. Uh….Magmar….Flamethrower?" Fluttershy asked as Magmar breathed out a stream of flames at the large ice bird. "Yes! I did it!"

Articuno then began gathering ice around its body.

"Not good. Its gonna use Blizzard!" Lemon said.

The two shielded themselves as a large flurry of ice crystals flew right past them as small bits of frost formed on their clothing.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Tell your magmar to attack again. And this time, put some oomph into the command!" Lemon said.

"M-Magmar…" Fluttershy said before finally giving into her held back voice. "Magmar, use Fire Blast!"

Magmar let loose a fire blast in the shape of the kanji for fire before it hit Articuno in its chest as it cried in pain.

"Go Ultra Ball!" Fluttershy shouted as the ball soared through the air before it hit Articuno as it flowed right into the ball. It shook for a bit before a ding was heard. "Yes! I did it! I caught Articuno!"

"Yes! We did it! We caught a Legend!" Lemon said.

"It makes Dan's job easier, I guess…" Fluttershy said. "So… is it okay if I kept Articuno?"

"Sure you can. Its your pokemon." Lemon said.

"You are absolutely right." Fluttershy said as they descended the mountain as Lemon held her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Its cool. I've just been getting these weird cramps ever since Volt left. I'm not sure what it is, but its something powerful." Lemon said. "But its nothing to serious."

"Well, if you say so. So, let's research where to go next." Fluttershy said.

"I'm thinking Zapdos. We can do some studying to figure out where it lives." Lemon said.

"Until then, we can continue making Leonis mad." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, he is gonna be so on us about catching a legend…" Lemon said. "You know what's really gonna tick him off? Beating LT. Surge at the Vermillion City Gym."

"Why is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cause we'll get there before him." Lemon said.

At Vermillion City…

"So, ya want information on Zapdos, eh?" Lt. Surge asked. "Well to get it, and my Thunder Badge, you gotta beat me in a battle."

"Deal." Lemon said.

5 minutes later…

Lemon walked out with the Thunder Badge and a smile. "I got a bit of info. According to the LT, there have been Zapdos sightings over a power plant." Lemon said.

"Were heading there, then." Fluttershy said. 


	3. Lavender Town

Hey guys. Its me, Dan. Here to give you an update on my pokemon journey. After defeating Brock at Pewter City, I bought a Magikarp with my hard earned money. Then I battled trainers on Mt. Moon before reaching Cerulean City where I beat the gym leader Misty and got the Cascade Badge. After alot of battles, I got CHarmander to evolve into Charmeleon. Only a bit more to go.

Fluttershy and Lemon have advanced too. They've been challenging the Gyms out of order, but only fluttershy isnt fighting. I guess she only trains by fighting the legends, which they caught one, Articuno. Speaking of Flutters, she finally had the courage to use Bulbasaur a couple times, and with some hard training, she got it to evolve into Ivysaur.

Now back to me. I got an old rod from a Fishing Guru. Then in Vermillion City, I beat LT. Surge and got the Thunder Badge. I also got a bike voucher from the head of the Pokemon Fanclub. Now riding it, I'm cycling through Rock Tunnel as I enter Lavender Town.

Dan soon cycled into Lavender Town as he entered the Pokemon Center and healed up his pokemon.

"I heard that a ghost has been haunting the Pokemon Tower lately." a bystander said having a conversation with someone.

"Really?" another said.

"Yeah. A lot of people have seen it." he said.

"Hey, what's the pokemon tower?" Dan asked.

"Well, have you heard that Lavender Town is known as a grave site for pokemon? The tower is the grave site, used for services and memorials for pokemon. So, do you actually believe in ghosts?" the other person said.

"No way. Ghosts are just hocus pocus and stuff." Dan said.

"Then what's the white hand on your shoulder?" the woman asked as Dan looked.

"Haha. Very…" Dan said before he saw the couple was gone. "Whats with those two?"

He then went into a home for pokemon.

"Wow, you guys do a good job here. Everyone seems happy." Dan said before seeing a single Cubone glaring at him. "Except him."

"Sorry, but that Cubone only trusts the caretaker, Mr. Fuji." a girl said.

"Oh. Did it have something to do with Team Rocket?" Dan asked.

"Yes. This Cubone was orphaned when Team Rocket killed its mother, Marowak." the girl said.

"Heavy." Dan said. "So where is Mr. Fuji?"

"Well, he went inside of the Pokemon Tower one day to chase Team Rocket out, but he's disappeared." the girl said.

"If ya want, I can go and get him." Dan said.

"You will?" the girl asked.

"Hey, you may not believe me, but im actually kinda used to rescue and situations like this." Dan said.

It was that night that Dan entered the tower to find Team Rocket. But also that night, Leonis had snuck in before Dan with just a flashlight. "Ha. I can't believe they believe that a ghost is in here. Ha! Everyone knows ghosts don't exist. Vampires, Zombies and elves are real, but not ghosts." Leonis said.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of him. "Get out! Leave this place!" it said moving at him.

Leonis screamed like a girl as he dropped his flashlight and ran before running into Dan.

"Leonis? Hah, whats wrong, youre scared?" Dan taunted.

"I saw the g-g-g- apparition." Leonis said.

"Get out! Leave this place!" the ghost voice echoed.

"Thats freaky. I'll take it on." Dan said.

"Youre crazy!" Leonis said.

"Run if you want. But I gotta take it." Dan said. "Charmeleon!"

Leonis just walked around them before going up the stairs to see a rocket grunt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"A human opponent? More easy. Wartortle!" Leonis said smiling.

Dan battled against the ghost but none of his attacks were working. "Dang it."

"Dan!" Leonis shouted having quickly run his battle as he tossed some strange binoculars to him. "Use these!"

Dan quickly put them on as the ghost became more clear before it showed a Marowak in its place.

"A marowak? So the ghost is a pokemon." Dan said.

"Get out! Leave this place! You shouldn't get close to them." Marowak said before a small cry was heard as Cubone ran into the room.

"Cubone? Which means…" Dan said. "Youre his mom!"

The two embraced each other as Marowak calmed down before it floated into the air and vanished.

"It was worried about its baby. Its now moved on to the next life." Leonis said.

Dan smiled as he left Lavender town after been giving two stones from Mr. Fuji, which only Dan himself knew were a Keystone and Charizardite X.

"Mega Evolution. Who knew I would be one of the few with it." Dan said.

"Hey Dan! It seems as though you now owe me for saving your butt." Leonis said standing on a tree.

"Oh come on, man, youre not fooling me. You were scared as a girl." Dan teased.

"Hey shut up!" Leonis said before falling off the tree and knocking himself out on the ground.

"Thats gonna mess him up… I hope he doesnt go power crazy…" Dan said. 


	4. Fluttershy and Lemon's Legend Hunt: Elec

It was a while ago before Lemon and Fluttershy arrived at the old power plant.

"Is this really where they say Zapdos is?" Fluttershy asked. "It looks...creepy."

"With good reason. Place has been abandoned for a long while and still has some power in it." Lemon said. "Odds are...Zapdos is inside somewhere."

"Wouldnt that be cramped for him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Zapdos is an electric type. It probably has a nest inside where it can gather electricity to fuel its powers. Apparently, this place is a hot spot for electric types." Lemon said.

"Oh…" Fluttershy said shaking.

"You know….you can sit this one out. I'll handle Zapdos." Lemon said.

"You want him on your team?" Fluttershy asked.

"Team? I wanna see what he can do then capture him." Lemon said walking in.

The inside of the Power Plant was eerie and abandoned with lots of electricity surging all over.

"Ehh. No wonder this place was abandoned. Its an absolute dump." Lemon said.

As she walked in further and further, she saw large surges of power up ahead. Her eyes went wide when she saw a large yellow bird gathering electricity from a generator. "Zapdos. So it is here." Lemon said before Zapdos spotted her. "And I should have been a bit more quiet."

Lemon got ready to battle as Zapdos descended. "Get ready! Cause my armor is ready to take you…" Lemon said before Zapdos hit her armor, destroying it. "Oh come on!" she said as Zapdos approached as she walked back. "Whoa. Take it easy." Lemon said feeling pain all over again. "You don't wanna mess with me. I'm just a high school girl. Just leave me alone." she said as Zapdos approached closer. "I said...leave me….alone!" Lemon said throwing a normal punch before seeing electricity surge from it as hit knocked Zapdos back.

"Whoa." Lemon said as she saw electricity surging around her arm. "What the….when have I…" she began before thinking back to Volt. "Next time I see you, I'm slugging you for not telling me, then I'll hug you for this epic new power!" Lemon said punching Zapdos once again.

"Go, Pikachu, Jolteon, Magneton, Electabuzz, Voltorb and Magnemite!" Lemon shouted as the six electric types came out. "Give me your power!" she shouted as all six of them hit Lemon with Electricity as Lemon was supercharged as she charged at Zapdos. "Lets see, how does Volt do it? Oh yeah! Ultimate Color….Lightning Fist!" Lemon shouted as she hit Zapdos with a large burst of electricity sending it crashing into the wall. "Now….go Ultra Ball!" Lemon said tossing it at Zapdos as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged. "Yes!"

Fluttershy was worried outside as she paced before she saw Lemon walk out with a few bruises before she smiled as she held up Zapdos's ball.

"You did it!" Fluttershy said.

"And I made a little discovery too." Lemon said as she pointed a finger up as electricity surged around it. "That's what those cramps were. It was electricity building up inside my body."

"So your body can store it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think its more than that." Lemon said as she pulled back a fist before hitting an electric fused fist against a rock destroying it.

Watching from the cameras in their comms was Jexi and Hope as Hope was in awe.

"She….she just used color fighting. But…. how?" Hope asked.

"So, that was what Volt had planned." Jexi said.

"Volt?" Hope asked.

"Right. Blazer didn't tell you." Jexi said. "Apparently there are three secrets in color fighting only masters should know. This is one of them. The Art of Inheritance."

"So, she got color fighting inherited from Volt?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Apparently its a way to make sure color fighting styles continue in case the original user were to die somehow." Jexi said. "But it doesn't work for just anyone. The inheriting will only work if you and the other person have a deep bond."

"Whoa. Incredible." Hope said.

"Apparently any color fighter can do it, even you can." Jexi said.

"Wow…" Hope said. "A secret this amazing could change the face of the universe."

"Which makes you wonder….what other secrets are hidden?" Jexi said.

Back with Lemon and Fluttershy, the two were soon leaving the power plant with Lemon smiling the whole way.

"Kay. We got Articuno and Zapdos. Guess that just leaves Moltres." Lemon said.

"Looks like it. I feel like my tummy has butterflies thinking about it. We only have this last one to capture and we have a complete set." Fluttershy said.

"It makes you wonder, is he on this region?" Lemon asked.

"Who? Mewtwo?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was thinking of this other bird. The one that appears after all three of these birds come together." Lemon said.

"Hoh Oh…" Fluttershy said.

"Wrong. Okay. You are bad at guessing. Its Lugia." Lemon said.

"Right. The one who resides over the sea floor." Fluttershy said.

"Well, one can only imagine what's gonna happen after we capture Moltres." Lemon said "so lets keep the victory train going." 


	5. Giovanni

Hey, Dan here again. I continued my journey across Kanto. In Celadon City, I managed to beat the Grass Gym Leader Erika and got a Rainbow Badge for it. After that, I battled Team Rocket in their secret hideout to free Pokemon trapped inside. That's where I met the boss. Then in Fuchsia City, I defeated the ninja poison type gym leader Koga and got the Soul Badge. And after all that growing, Charmeleon finally evolved into Charizard. FInally, a mini drago.

I still cant believe what Lemon Told me about them capturing Zapdos even before I did. And to top it off, she and fluttershy made some progress too in badges. And plus, after a boatload of battles, Fluttershy finally made Ivysaur grow into Venusaur.

Right now, I'm in Saffron City in front of the Silph Company where I just got wrapped up in some major drama. Turns out Team Rocket took over the company in order to obtain the Master Ball, the ultimate pokeball. I infiltrated with Leonis as we fought through. I got a Lapras out of it and then I battled Giovanni and his Nidoqueen. I ended up losing as he escaped with that stupid smug look.

After Team Rocket escaped from the law, I went on to challenge the gym leader Sabrina and her psychic types and got the Marsh Badge. Then I battled this Karate Master and won. Then Cinnabar and visited the Pokemon Mansion there that discussed a new pokemon. I also beat Blaine and his fire types and got the Volcano Badge. Now, I'm off to Viridian City to beat the leader there.

But boy, was I in for a surprise, cause the guy i saw in the gym was….

Facing down Dan with his always smug look, was Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket.

"YOURE the Viridian Gym leader? No wonder youre so strong! Then this gym…" Dan said.

"Its a front to disguise Team Rocket's operations." Giovanni said.

"I would say thats low, but then again, I have seen other stuff like that before." Dan said. "But what I still cant stand is what you guys do. But I didnt come here for that. I came here to battle the gym leader, AND the boss of Team ROcket."

"Both my personas you say?" Giovanni asked.

"Youre still techically a gym leader. And they say youre the best in the region so…" Dan said pulling out a poke ball. "Im rising to that challenge! Time for a rematch!"

Giovanni was stunned.

"Something just welled up inside me when he said those words… what is this feeling I got just now?" Giovanni asked himself. "It doesn't matter. He's just another trainer. I'll be going at you with two special pokemon." he said tossing a ball as Rhyhorn came out.

"Rhyhorn huh? Go, Victreebel!" Dan shouted as Victreebel came out.

"So, its a grass type pokemon." Giovanni said.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Dan shouted!

"Horn attack!" Giovanni said as Rhyhorn took it down with one attack.

"Return!" Dan said. "Hope Twilight was right to lend me this one. Go, Kabutops!" Dan said as it came out.

"So now its a water type." Giovanni said.

"Use Slash!" Dan said.

"Take Down." Giovanni said as the two attacks cancelled out.

"Hydro Pump!" Dan said.

"Thunderbolt." Giovanni said as a thunderbolt too over the water attack and hit Kabutops, defeating it.

"Return! Go, Snorlax!" Dan said.

"A normal type. An interesting choice." Giovanni said.

"Hyper Beam!" Dan said as Snorlax charged a beam.

"Horn Drill." Giovanni said as Rhyhorn took down Snorlax.

Dan chuckled. "Oh man, this is fun!"

"Fun?" Giovanni aksed.

"Well yeah, that Ryhorns been able to win against its own type disadvantages. I havent had a battle like this is a long time." Dan said. "Youre right about one thing, you are pretty strong."

Giovanni got the same feeling again. "There it is again. I havent felt this way in a long time." he thought as Dan tossed out Flareon. "Horn Attack!" Giovanni said as Rhyhorn took it out.

"Return! Go, Hitmonlee!" Dan said.

"Hmm, you still had a fighting type left." Giovanni sai.

"Thats right. This'll give me some leverage, and a little kick! Use Rolling Kick!"

"Horn Attack!" Giovanni said as both attacks hit.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Take Down!"

Both attacks hit once again.

"High Jump Kick!"

"Horn Drill!"

Both attacks hit once again before both pokemon fell.

"Well, there we have it. One pokemon left each. Knowing you, its Charizard. But you will not win. This is Rhydon. It will easily take down your Charizard. It was foolish of you to end it like this." Giovanni said.

"Youre saying that, but what are you thinkin?" Dan said ready to throw his ball as Giovanni actually put some effort into his throw, thinking back again.

"Hes right. This is the first time in a while I've thought back to that." Giovanni said tossing out the ball like Dan as Rhydon came out.

"Hah, I was right! You were like many a pokemon trainer back in the day!" Dan said as Charizard and Rhydon clashed.

"Indeed. And in this moment i must ask myself, what made me this way and so….this is our last battle!" Giovanni said.

"Right. We don't need words to fight." Dan said smirking. "Mega-"

"Punch!" Giovanni said as both punches connected.

"CMon, buddy…' Dan said as Charizard got up. "Mega Kick!"

"Use Fury Attack!" Giovanni said as Rhydon attacked knocking Charizard into the wall. "Its over! Use Horn Drill!"

"USE SEISMIC TOSS!" Dan shouted as Charizard dodged. It quickly grabbed Rhydon and tossed it right into the ground as the last of its energy dropped to zero.

"It can't be. Its HP is zero?" Giovanni said. "I could never believe...that your Charizard was at a high enough level." he said pulling out the Earth Badge.

"Yeah! I did it!" Dan said.

Team Rocket was then ordered to disband after that. But later that night…

Lemon and Fluttershy entered the gym.

"Okay! My friend is ready for her….wait...there's no one here!" Lemon said.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said before they heard explosions far off. "What was that?" she said.

The doors were then broken down as a familiar man ran in. "Freeze!" he said before seeing it was just the two of them. "Only kids? Where's the Team Rocket Leader?"

"What's going on? Is this a raid?" Lemon asked.

"Yes it is. I'm with the International Police. The name is Looker." the man said.

"Giovanni… i think he disappeared." Fluttershy said.

"What? Damn. We were so close to nabbing him too." Looker said. "Wait, why are you here? There wasn't suppose to be anyone inside."

"Well, we wanted to challenge the Viridian Gym, but… wait, was Giovanni a double-" Lemon said before handcuffs appeared on her. "What the?"

"You are wanted for questioning. You seem to be the leader." Looker said.

"Lemon!" Fluttershy said.

"Its cool Fluttershy. I'll get outta this somehow. Just go and finish the Pokedex." Lemon said as she was pulled away. "And remember me!"

Fluttershy decided to trust her friend as she ran out.

"Lemon's right. This is my task now. I gotta go and find Moltres and capture it." Fluttershy said.


	6. Fluttershy's Legend Hunt: Fire

Fluttershy was a little confused why she had to go all the way back to Cinnabar Island to find Moltres.

"Okay. Why am I here? Right. Moltres is said to live inside of a volcano. So I now have to risk my life inside of an active volcano." Fluttershy said as she was shaking in her boots. "No! I gotta be brave and face this head on." she said steeling herself as she entered the volcano.

Fluttershy was flustering at the mere heat of the volcano as she walked into deeper and deeper in before she soon spotted the fire bird itself asleep in its nest.

"Aw… how cute, for a firebird. This is really Blazer's Link? Well it does look like a Phoenix." Fluttershy said as the bird soon awoke, letting loose a powerful screech as it did.

"Eeeek! Articuno!"Fluttershy said tossing him out as the birds of fire and lice clashed. "I made the right choice. Theyre like Natsu and Gray on their good rivalries." Fluttershy said before seeing Articuno fall. "Okay, gotta consider not basing choices on rivalries. Return! Go! Vaporeon! Starmie!"

Both Water pokemon came out as they were fighting Moltres's flames with water.

"Even with that, I dont think I can survive a legendary fire type. I should keep going though! Hydro Pump, both of you!" FLuttershy called. "We need more effort. Seadra! Dewgong!" she shouted as they came out and added their water power as the attack hit Moltres dead on pushing it against the volcano wall.

"That's good!" Fluttershy said pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Go! Ultra Ball!" she shouted at it hit Moltres, pulling it inside. The ball shook a bit before it dinged.

"Yes! I caught all three Legendary Pokemon!" Fluttershy said.

She walked out of the volcano and then saw Lemon outside with two bottles of soda. "Care to celebrate?" Lemon asked.

"Wha? How did.." Fluttershy asked.

"When they realized I wasn't a member of Team Rocket, they let me go free after the questioning." Lemon said.

"So, with Giovanni gone, you think we cant challenge the Elite at Indigo Plateau?" Fluttershy asked.

"We only got seven badges. Hate to say it, but this is where our story ends." Lemon said. "But, no reason we still can't celebrate." Lemon said.

They klinked their bottles and drunk in celebration. 


	7. Charizard

I made it through Victory Road at last, challenging the Elite four and winning. It was a tough climb, but I beat Bruno, Lorelei, Agatha and then I finally beat the last one of them, the dragon master, Lance.

"How could my dragons have possibly lost to you? I can't believe it." Lance s said before getting up and approaching Dan. "You have defeated the Elite Four and become champion. Or rather, you could become champion."

"Could?" Dan asked.

"You have to beat the current champion, the last challenge you need to become champion." Lance said.

And now, Dan had made his way past the hall and reached the final stage where he saw Leonis waiting in a throne.

"Ah, Dan. I was wondering what kept you." Leonis said grinning.

"You….I never even imagined…." Dan said.

"Even though those two girls were ahead of me, I've always been a step ahead of you Dan. Its only fitting I become a champ of greatness. Its in my blood." Leonis said.

"You got a big ego, Leonis. But….do you have the skills to back it up?" Dan asked.

"I thought you would never ask. I've spend my many weeks travelling this region known as Kanto, gathering powerful pokemon that would serve me well. I have created the ultimate team that can beat any other team. I am invincible!" Leonis said tossing a ball.

The long battle soon began as it was Flareon vs Pidgeot. Then was Scyther vs Alakazam, Rhydon vs Lapras, Arcanine vs Lapras, Exeggutor vs Dodrio, Persian vs Exeggutor, Persian vs Blastoise before it became a sudden death round after Blastoise defeated Flareon.

"Well, guess this means I truly am invincible." Leonis said smiling.

"Leonis, I'm not done yet! Charizard!" Dan shouted tossing Charizard out.

"Well, isn't this nostalgic? Our first battle was with these pokemon. Now like that time, I shall win." Leonis said.

"Mega Punch!" Dan shouted as Charizard punched Blastoise.

"You aren't going to take me down like that. Hydro Pump!" Leonis said as Blastoise fired its cannons on Charizard as the poor creature barely held on.

"Fire Spin!" Dan shouted as Blastoise was surrounded by flames.

"They're trying to wear Blastoise down." Leonis said.

"Fire Blast!" Dan shouted as the kanji fire blast hit Blastoise and beat Blastoise.

"Its….over." Leonis said collapsing before he held his staff. "No… its not over! Summon the…!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice as the two of them saw Aty at the door.

"Aty?" Dan asked.

"Teacher?" Leonis said.

"Wait, Aty… you trained this Kid?" Dan said.

"Of course I did. Oh, he didnt tell you? He's a summoner from the Pendragon Family of royal summoners." Aty said. "I also tend to be a temp teacher for the Summoners Institute from time to time."

"T-Teacher, I…" Lenis said acting nervous.

"I saw the whole thing from the screen." Aty said. "Leonis, I know you were able to defeat a lot of people with pokemon. You would have gotten a perfect mark if you just kept your cool. But with that bit of a breakdown...I have to give you….85. B." she said.

"Aw." Leonis said.

"Does he still pass as a summoner?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Though this one does have a bit of an….ego problem." Aty said as Leonis was on the floor depressed.

"Don't worry! I'll...get extra credit! Be back again!" Leonis said running off.

"Oh brother. You best finish up. This is gonna be awhile." Aty said walking out.

"Right." Dan sighed as he walked into the next room and entered the Hall of Fame. He logged himself in and his team was pictured in the center frame.

Meanwhile, Leonis heard a rumor about a mystery pokemon in the Cerulean Caves. If he caught it, he'd have the pokedex truly completed and would pass all together. He entered the cave and found...something. But when he thought he would succeed, he blacked out.

It was later in Oaks lab that Leonis lied in a cot as Dan broke through the door.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Heh. Got stupid and tried to take down some pokemon in the caves near Cerulean City before Blastoise was blasted back and landed right on me." Leonis said.

"Geez, so sorry man. But if you saw it, then your pokedex should record…" Dan began.

"Afraid not. I wasn't the only thing that got crushed." Leonis said showing the destroyed device.

"If this is true… this could be the discovery of a 150th pokemon." Oak said.

"I see. Then I guess I gotta try and find it." Dan said as he walked out.

He entered Cerulean Caves with Lapras and came face to fase with a pokemon he knew all to well.

"Mewtwo." Dan said as the creature roared. "Sorry, but I gotta catch you. Go, Gengar!"

Dan battled against the psychic beast only to not have a single edge against it. It was soon down to just Charizard.

"C'mon charizard, win this!" Dan said.

Charizard battle hard against Mewtwo until both him and Dan were thrown into the water by Psychic.

"Damn it. We both...got beat. I guess this is...how we lose." Dan thought as the two sank.

Charizard roared at Dan. "But...he hasn't given up yet." Dan thought looking at Charizard. "So, why shouldn't I?" Dan thought as the two swam at one another as their stones glowed without either knowing it. A huge water spout occurred as Dan was riding on the back of Mega Charizard X.

"Let's do it! One final battle!" Dan said as Charizard flew at Mewtwo as it hit it with Fire Blast, leading to the two Pokemon entering a collision of claws and fists.

"Charmander, you've grown a lot since that day. And I guess I have too." Dan smiled as he got up. "Let's keep it going! One last Mega Punch!" Dan shouted as Charizard gave one last Mega Punch on Mewtwo as it was knocked into a stalactite. "Ultra Ball!"

Mewtwo was hit by it as it went inside. It shook for a minute before a ding.

"We...did it." Dan said weakly before Charizard stood by him to keep him standing. "Guess we both overdid it." he laughed as Charizard carried him out.

It was later in the week, the time loop had broken as Zexi and his group had said their goodbyes and were leaving.

"You sure you're okay to travel, Leonis?" Abby asked.

"I'll be fine. I can bounce back from this in no time." Leonis said chuckling. "Ow ow."

Zexi kept walking before the five of them saw Hope leaning against the tree waiting for them.

"So, you settle all your business?" Zexi asked.

'Yep. Teams been disbanded. Even those who wanted to stay with me for Skylands left." Hope said. "But...that's for the best."

"Its not gonna be easy. But then again, things worth doing never are." Zexi said.

"Yeah." Hope said as he walked with the group.

"Don't worry guys. This split up won't be forever. I'll come back and rejoin our group sometime. I know there are those who might wanna leave for good and some that wanna stay by my side. I'm a big show off who wants nothing but attention, but...I wanna change all that. I'll become stronger and then….we can stop that future from ever coming true." Hope thought.

"Hey, come on! You're gonna miss the train!" Zexi said.

"Coming!" Hope said.

"And so, the fate of the world will change…" Chrono said as he watched Hope run off. "I've undone the loop and allowed this to happen. I suppose its up to fate now." he said. "That prophecy that was shown in the Azran temple….didn't refer to single heroes. Rather….hero groups. And from what I am seeing, it might come to full fruition….soon."

And so, the tale of the time crisis has come to a close as did the first part of Dimensional Heroes. But not to fret. There's always Part 2.

A large stone was shown as pictures from previous sagas played out as some of the slots on the stone glowed.

Hero Group 1: Dimensional Heroes led by Jexi the Hunter

Hero Group 2: Shining Hope Squad led by Hope the Victor

Hero Group 3: Spectra Force led by Spectra Phantom

Hero Group 4: Zexi's group led by Zexi

Hero Group 5: Freedom Seekers led by Skyler

Hero Group 6: Wanderers led by Volt Luster

Hero Group 7: Team Protoman led by Protoman

Hero Group 8: Team Colonel led by Colonel

Hero Group 9: Universal Police Squad 8 lead by Carlson

Hero Group 10: Brave Adventurers led by David Ishihara.

So far, ten of the chosen groups have been formed. They may not be complete but...these ten have the fate….of changing the entire multitude of worlds. 


End file.
